Various embodiments of a starter assembly are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved starter assembly for starting a vehicle with an electronic key.
Devices for starting a motor vehicle with an electronic key are well known. One known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,016 to Wittwer et al. and includes a key inserted in a slot in a housing. The key can be displaced to various key positions corresponding to different control functions of the motor vehicle. The key (50) is force-fit in the slot in a first position. In a second position, the key (50) is secured by a lock assembly in an automatically locking positive fit. The key (50) is then pushed to a third final position in which the lock assembly on the key can be released. In the second position, retaining arms (21) are disposed within grooves or notches (42) formed in an outer surface of the key (50). The vehicle may be started by a push-button actuator (35) provided in the device housing.
European Patent No. EP 1 419 944 discloses starter lock system having a push-push mechanism for inserting, retaining, and removing the key (2) in the housing (4). The key (2) is retained by a lever (20) urged into a recess (23) formed in an outer surface of the key (2).